


Red Lips

by Chipper_Daily



Series: Bound [1]
Category: The Legend of Zelda: Breath of the Wild
Genre: Biting, Blow Jobs, Lingerie, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn with Feelings, Rimming, Secret Relationship, Selectively Mute Link, Size Difference, Size Kink, standard sidlink fare, this is filthy y'all
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-09
Updated: 2018-01-09
Packaged: 2019-03-02 10:28:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,230
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13316211
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chipper_Daily/pseuds/Chipper_Daily
Summary: Just two bros chilling in a pool.(Five feet apart cuz that's their height difference)





	Red Lips

It began, as it so often does, with Link breaking into the prince’s rooms.

Sidon could feel himself being slowly tugged from the depths of sleep with gentle kisses peppered along the sensitive indents of his crest. Each light peck sent small jolts of electricity to crackle along the edge of his senses as the prince stirred beneath his lover’s tender affections. He couldn’t fight his smile as he wrapped his arms around the lean torso already loosely straddling his midsection. Familiar warmth and weight readily melted into his touch as he shifted them together to meet Link’s probing lips with his own. 

There’s no depth to these kisses, not yet, both content just to breathe the other in. To lose themselves in the slow, shallow slide of lips, melding sweetly and parting with a soft, quiet sound that echoed beneath his skin, each one a tiny fingerprint upon his heart. 

Sidon had lost count of how many kisses he’d pecked onto the soft bow of Link’s small mouth before he felt the tip of the champion’s wicked little tongue flick playfully against the seam of his lips, the bold tease making his heart skip a beat. He hummed into Link’s grin and met his challenge, his own lips parting to slide the much larger, rougher tip of his tongue against Link’s. He chuckled softly at the delighted shiver that ran up the smaller man’s spine, calloused fingertips twitching against his collarbone. 

He lifted his hand from the sleeping pool to cup the back of Link’s neck, water droplets glimmering like tiny gems in what little moonlight spilled into his personal quarters as they fell. Warmth blossomed in his chest when his fingers met expertly fitted silverscale filigree. He drew back from his love’s lips with the smallest twinge of regret and finally cracked open warm, honey gold eyes to meet the champion’s gaze. 

       “What a pleasant surprise, I wasn’t expecting you for another week. When did you arrive? I would have liked to give you a proper welcome.” He whispered as he trailed his thumb along Link’s jaw, his other hand curling in the soft, navy blue silk of the Hylian’s loose garb. The creamy smooth fabric felt more like thick syrup than cloth between his fingers beneath the clear water. 

_-Missed you-_ Link’s finger traced the words along his lover’s collarbone as he gently bumped his forehead up into the underside of Sidon’s crest. The zora gladly nuzzled into that silky hair with a low purr. The scent of rich woodsmoke, sharp pine, and the enticing underlying musk that was uniquely _Link_ flooded his senses. Oh, by the Golden Three what he wouldn’t do to be able to drown in this for the rest of his days. 

The thought was dismissed before it had a chance to take root. 

There were… complications that came with their unique situation, and he would not waste what precious moments the two could steal together brooding over what he could not change. 

(Frankly he had more than enough time to do just that when his most treasured friend wasn’t around.) 

Besides, he had the most delightful distraction he could ever ask for already wrapped in his arms, his troubles washed away with a feather light kiss to the delicate pink bridge beneath his crest. It was easy enough to catch the hero’s neck with his lips. Curiously soft Hylian skin peeking over the intricate silverscale collar Sidon himself had gifted him proved to be temptation beyond what the prince could resist. 

He was gentle, all soft open mouthed kisses, without even a hint of cruel teeth grazing the creamy smooth skin- for now. There was dark promise in the way his fingers curled into the Hylian’s soft hair, claw tips pricking lightly against his scalp, in the slow rasp of his rough tongue across his jugular, lingering long enough to taste his heartbeat. Link went very still, his hand flying up to grip beneath the Zora’s tail with a sinful sigh, his head tilting sweetly to allow his love easier access to tear him apart. 

       “I missed you too, my love,” Sidon breathed against his eager skin, lips ghosting against his pulse, a teasing lilt entering his tone. “But that doesn’t answer my question.” 

And just like that he was pulling away, both hands sinking into delicious folds of navy blue silk to firmly hold Link’s hips, anchoring him so his hands would be free to reply. It took a couple of seconds for Link to crack his eyes open, their impossibly blue depths glassy, his pert little lips parted slightly and a delicate flush high on his cheeks. It took another moment for him to blink the dreamy look off his handsome face and fix his lover with a flat look for having the _audacity_ to stop. 

_-I’m not here, not officially anyway. I’ll be accompanying the princess to Zora’s Domain not next week, but the one after. She wants to compare notes with Robbie before she checks on Vah Ruta again. We just made it to Tarrey Town. I figured it’s not that far from here and I missed you-_ Deft fingers faltered for only a moment, oddly shy with the clumsy words they cupped. _-I miss you a lot when I’m away-_ Vibrant sky blue met intense molten gold, a small, sly smile tugging at the corner of the hero’s lip _-And I have something for you-_  

       “So you abandoned your post, snuck past the guards, and broke into the royal chambers of our fair Domain to bestow a gift? Blessed Hylia, Link, I suppose I should just be thankful you’re not a burglar.” Sidon’s tone was light, teasing, like they were discussing dessert, not listing crimes that would undoubtedly get Link thrown in prison if he were caught. (Or potentially executed if he were found intimately entwined with the crown prince of the zora.) 

Link’s eyes softened, one hand reaching out to gently trace the scar on his dearest friend’s pectoral fin. 

_-What would I steal? I already have everything I could ever want right here-_ Sidon almost had enough time to be touched before his little brute of a lover continued with a wicked grin. _-Besides, I’m pretty sure I’ve got your family jewels on lockdown by now-_ He kept signing calmly through the prince’s decidedly scandalized look. _-Don’t you want to see what I brought you? You’ll love it, I promise-_  

       “Fine. Show me,” Sidon dipped his head to try and hide his burning cheeks as he pinched Link above the swell of his hip for being vulgar. “tart.” There was no venom in his tone, honestly the Hylian wasn’t wrong… but still. If anything Link somehow managed to look even more pleased with himself. His half lidded eyes flicked down the lean, muscular stretch of his lover’s body before dragging slowly back, small, calloused hands following the path laid by his hungry gaze to rest on the broad expanse of Sidon’s chest. 

Link kissed him in earnest then, apparently through with being coy. Sidon hummed his approval, lips parting to slip his long tongue into his demanding love’s mouth. His thumbs pet along the sharp line of Link’s hips, marveling at the feel of smooth silk shifting over bone, luxuriating in the delicious weight of Link’s body pressed firmly against his, the deep blue of his rich silk robe swirling in the crystal water like ink against his skin. 

Link’s hands mirrored his soft mouth’s ardour, fingers splayed greedily to paw at as much of the zora’s milky pale skin as he possibly could, thin nails dragging across the rough surface as he squirmed in Sidon’s grip. Sweet Hylia, the prince was built like he’d been carved from marble- the sensation of firm muscle shifting beneath his wandering palms, against his chest, between his thighs, left him dizzy with want. Yet try as he might to grind his hips against the tight muscle beneath him, to feed the warmth blossoming low below his navel, Sidon’s grip on his hips was tighter than a vice. He wouldn’t let him move an inch, the absolute _demon_. 

Sidon was more than content to just tease Link for now, alternating between kissing him breathless and licking that long, maddening tongue between his plush lips, slipping out and sucking his swollen bottom lip as Link panted softly against him. He reached up and tangled his fingers in his soft hair again, the other hand finally, _finally_ , loosely guiding the champion to roll his hips slowly against his torso. 

       “Mmm, I thought you had a gift for me?” Sidon purred against the edge of his pliant lips, planting a chaste kiss on the corner of his mouth like he wasn’t, at that very moment, encouraging Link to grind his painfully obvious arousal against him with an iron grip on his hip. 

Instead of getting flustered or giving him another flat, exasperated look like Sidon had been probing for, Link grinned against his mouth, his eyes barely cracking open to reveal thin blue slits that burned into him, triggering a pleasant throb between his legs. 

       “You have to unwrap it.” Link punctuated the end of his sentence with a quick peck on Sidon’s slack lips. His voice was low and husky, rough from lack of use. A rare treat that the prince treasured whenever Link felt comfortable enough to use it. To hear him, to _feel_ him speak so intimately against his lips stole his own voice away.  

Link, the utter barbarian, was never one to let an opening go to waste. He took full advantage of Sidon’s momentary shock to slip free from the hand holding his head in place, dipping low to trace a playful _‘love u’_ down the long, elegant arch of his prince’s graceful neck with the tip of his tongue. 

Sidon tipped his head back to expose more of that surprisingly sensitive neck for his lover’s affections with the softest utterance of _“Oh.”_  

Link couldn’t help but to break off the heavy, sucking kiss he had latched beneath his slim jawline to smile and bury his face in his love’s cool skin. Sidon didn’t have long to mourn the loss before Link planted a quick peck against the almost perfectly even line where creamy skin transitioned to sleek scales at the nape of his neck. It was the only warning he gave before he bit down. Sharp red scales scraped against the back of his front teeth, his bottom teeth digging into pale dermal skin much more easily, as he applied as much pressure as he dared. Sidon gasped beneath him, an involuntary buck rocking Link forward, his palms slamming against the prince’s broad shoulders to catch himself. Sidon knew Link couldn’t risk breaking the skin- couldn’t afford to leave such an obvious mark on his love. But, oh, how he craved it, how he _ached_ to be so intimately marked by his dearest, most treasured friend. 

A huge hand flew up to press Link against the nape of his neck with a low moan. Link knew what he was asking- what he needed- as he peppered that pretty little divide and the graceful length of his neck with sweet kisses and the rake of blunt teeth until Sidon was melting beneath him. 

Link’s only warning was a low growl and then he was ripped back, way back, arching to bare not only his neck but his torso to the prince. Sidon rocked forward, his eyes almost completely black with lust and lips parted to bare vicious sharp teeth. Link’s eyes popped wide, pupils similarly blown with naked want, and Sidon could feel the champion’s heart race, his pulse pounding in the water as clear to the zora as a clap of thunder before Sidon caught himself. He pulled back slightly, though he didn’t release the pressure on Link’s hair, instead allowing his eyes to fall half shut and trail over the enticing curves of the hylian’s body. 

The hero’s weakness for jewelry was no secret, though it was never more obvious than in these private moments they spent together. There were times he would return to his rooms to discover his small lover draped in nothing _but_ choice pieces from his extensive collection. It was a guilty pleasure Sidon was more than happy to indulge, delighted that this was some small way he could spoil the one he held closest to his heart. So the delicate sapphire circlet and matching earrings were appreciated, as they complimented his love’s stunning eyes magnificently, but not unexpected. 

The wet silk of his loose robe was a new temptation. The way it clung to his lean body, held closed with nothing but a simple knot, gave away its intended purpose. 

Unwrap indeed. 

Sidon’s gaze fixed onto the tantalizing ‘v’ of exposed skin framing the hollow of the hero’s throat. There a gently glowing luminous stone rested, hanging delicately from his collar. He absently licked his lips, the action would have gone completely unnoticed if not for the way Link’s eyes flicked to his mouth, his adam's apple bobbing against silversteel as he swallowed thickly at the sight, eyes dark with raw need. 

The hand holding Link’s hair relinquished it’s powerful grip to trail gentle fingers and wicked claws along his little love’s jaw, following the arch of his neck to hook a thumb under the wet fabric that concealed his lean, powerful body. His other hand slid from Link’s hip to grip his ribs, lifting gently to guide him up through the cool water to Sidon’s lips. He pressed a soft kiss beneath that shimmering luminous stone. His deft tongue flicked out to taste the hollow of his throat as he slowly rolled the sopping silk down over the firm muscle of Link’s freckled shoulder. Link lightly dragged his thin, blunt nails up and down the back of Sidon’s bare neck to encourage his explorations, the barest hint of teeth grazing the ridge of his crest sending a delighted shiver down the prince’s spine. 

When he drew back to admire the tanned, scarred skin of his hero’s exposed shoulder he was instead met with two dark straps, each no thicker than the hylian’s pinky finger, of what appeared to be oiled and waxed leather laying taut against his skin. One hugging the curve of his shoulder and the other curling over the nape of his neck across his collar bone. He took a moment to burn the image of dark leather standing stark against his love’s warm skin into his memory, perplexed, before he met the champion’s gaze. Link looked as smug as the cat that had gotten the cream, his half lidded eyes burning into him with an intensity that made Sidon feel weak inside. Oh what wickedness did his beloved brute have in store for them tonight? 

Link surged forward to catch his prince’s surprised lips with a low chuckle. They reveled in heated kisses as Sidon slipped his fingers under the other side of the dark silk that concealed his prize and slipped it easily down Link’s other shoulder. He took an indulgent moment to run his eager fingertips over the pliant leather and soft silk that was revealed, trying to piece the outfit together in his mind before he opened his eyes. Finally his curiosity was too great to resist any longer and he inelegantly broke their kiss to lean back and fully appreciate his gift. 

Poor Link already looked a mess, his wet hair tangled, cheeks flushed, and lips a striking red from overstimulation, but he met his lover’s gaze boldly with a small, flirtatious smile. Sidon traced his awed fingertips over the strange cut of his love’s garb. It was made of leather and cloth but was worn like jewelry. He’d never seen anything like it before, but there was no denying that, in the deep glow of the luminous stone that illuminated his royal chambers, Link looked nothing short of _divine_. 

No words were spoken, Sidon not daring to shatter the moment as he gripped one of the ties holding the front of the champion’s robe closed and tugged the knot free. The navy blue silk fell open, parted like delicate flower petals across the warm spread of Link’s thighs and whispered across Sidon’s torso on it’s path to the bottom of his sleeping pool. The smooth, smokey material flowed in the water like it was fluid itself- rich ink painting a night sky beneath the lovers. 

Neither paid the discarded robe any mind, Sidon’s hands coming to rest on the familiar swell of Link’s hips. He pet the smooth skin peeking between the thick silk band covering the expanse between the bottom of his ribs to the top of his navel, a thinner strip of leather wrapping around the middle to keep it in place like a belt, and the flimsy smallclothes that did little to hide the champion’s arousal. Link leaned back indulgently, calloused hands smoothing up the oily slick surface of his stockings where they arched over his knees to hug his toned thighs, attached to his silk belt by more thin strips of waxed leather. The stocking’s material was unfamiliar to Sidon but intriguing nonetheless. Finishing his little ensemble was another thick band of dark silk wrapped around his defined chest like a bandage, more black straps laced across it almost like a harness. 

_-Like it?-_ Link dipped his head to watch his lover’s face from beneath his bangs. 

       “You’re beautiful.” Sidon breathed reverently. _I love you. I’m sorry._ He leaned down to lath wet, needy kisses along his hero’s neck and shoulder, his hands cupping the Hylian’s ribs to rub circles around the sensitive nubs on his chest with his thumbs. It wasn’t long before Link was mewling beneath him, his back arched to give more of himself to his prince. Sidon pulled back to watch as he carefully rolled the soft top of the band concealing Link’s heaving chest down to reveal pink nubs already hard from the cool water and playful torture. 

He really did have to admit the thin leather straps framed his love’s fit body quite nicely, especially how his chest flinched when Sidon flicked his tongue playfully against the tip of Link’s pert little nipple. He wouldn’t deny his love for long though, and a moment later he was licking and lightly sucking the sensitive nubs. His hands dipped low to rock with Link’s shallow thrusts against his body, grinding against his torso until it seemed all he could do was dig his nails into Sidon’s tail and pant into his dorsal fin. 

       “A-ah- _Si_ -!” Link managed to stammer out as he tugged on his love’s pectoral fins just hard enough to grab his attention. He took a moment to compose himself as Sidon blinked up at him owlishly. 

_-Sit on the ledge-_ His fingers trembled slightly but he still seemed to trust his hands more than his voice. 

And how could Sidon ever say no? He would do anything his hero asked of him, anything at all, with a smile. 

Link bit his lip at the way water rippled down his lover’s defined body as Sidon easily lifted himself out of his sleeping pool. Fuck, he was handsome. _Fuck_ , he was _handsome_. 

He knew Sidon felt deeply guilty over the nature of their relationship, that for the time being he had to treat Link like some sort of dirty secret. But Link understood why the secrecy was necessary and he wouldn’t- _couldn’t_ \- wait until circumstances eventually worked in their favour ( _if_ circumstances ever worked in their favour). He would happily light a candle to honour every deity in Hyrule’s long and storied history in thanks that they could share even this much. 

_-Good boy-_ He traced against the milky pale skin of Sidon’s inner thigh, sealing the teasing words there with a kiss. He quickly tucked his unruly blond hair behind his ear as he turned his attention to his true target. He was quietly delighted to see the prince was as eager to receive his touch as he was to give it- his normally almost unnoticeable vent was already swollen, a slit of delicate coral pink just visible between the folds. Link traced along the edge of those soft, cream lips with his middle and index finger, pausing to press his fingers together and _in_ near the bottom edge. Not hard enough to actually sink into the invitingly warm folds, not yet, just enough to see that lovely coral twitch and glisten with the zora’s natural lubricant in the low light. A shiver rippled through the strong thighs that loosely caged Link in, and the champion was never more delighted by the notion of having this kind of power over a being so, so much larger than him. 

Over a being so, so precious to him. 

He hummed softly and pressed the broad, flat expanse of his tongue against the sweet little pucker he had pinched between his fingers and licked up the expanse of his slit, savouring the familiar taste of salt and mildly bitter tang that he assumed was uniquely zora (or perhaps just uniquely Sidon) on his tongue. 

Sidon was having a hard time keeping his breathing even, sucking in air through clenched teeth with his back arching and long claws digging futilely against the intricate marble floor as Link carefully opened him with his soft tongue and gentle fingers dipping into his body. It didn’t take long at all for his members to emerge, not with Link’s fingers curling against his soft inner walls all but beckoning them forth from the inside. 

There were times when Sidon’s thoughts drifted to the distant past, when he wondered, based on the hazy memories of his early childhood and the entries left behind in Mipha’s diary, had his dearly departed sister and he truly fallen for the same man? How significant a transformation had Link’s personality undergone during his hundred year slumber, stripped down and rebuilt through death and resurrection? 

It was moments like this where he wondered, more specifically, if Link had always been this level of _indecent_ and _utterly_ _shameless_ as the little brute caught the tip of one of his cocks as it came forth from his slit in his plush lips. 

Sidon let loose a shaky cry, breathless and wanton and entirely unbefitting of royalty as his length slid directly from the warmth of it’s pouch into the burning heat of his lover’s mouth, the other into the hylian’s deft hand. He bit down with an audible click- he could not risk them being heard by one of the guards- and clenched his jaw until he could hear his teeth grinding. Goddess above, Link was amazing, superb, _fantastic_ , his blond head bobbing up and down as much of the zora’s length as he could take at a pace that made the blood sing in his veins, his hand pumping his other cock in a matching rhythm. 

It was as with Link that he had first shared this particular kind of experience, apparently a common type of foreplay among hylians. Not so much for zora for, well, _pointedly_ obvious reasons. 

It had been close to three years after the fall of Calamity Ganon, a season after the prince’s incident with Vah Ruta, just shy of two weeks after Sidon had ruined everything and Link had broken his heart. It was the first time Link broke into his room, the villain, with a bouquet of sweet smelling wildflowers and a sour scowl. 

He’d called Sidon an idiot and then wrung the hardest orgasm he’d ever had out of him with that same wonderful little mouth. 

(And oh how he’d squirmed under the scrutiny of the healer the following morning as she poured her gentle magic into closing the gashes in his hand- He had bitten deep into the heel of his palm to muffle his cries lest he wake the entire palace under his most treasured friend’s desperate ministrations.) 

Sidon could feel Link moan around the girth of his cock, hollowing his cheeks and dragging up almost the entire slick length, pausing with only the tip remaining buried in those plush, red, lips to fix Sidon with a dreamy look. Long lashes fluttered against flushed cheeks before giving him a flirty little wink and sinking down again. It was the only warning the prince received before he felt the two calloused fingers of Link’s unoccupied hand delve into the small opening at the base of his claspers and _curl_ against that soft, sweet spot hidden just behind where his members joined that made him see stars. 

Oh. 

_Oh._  

Oh no. 

He wasn’t going to last long at all if Link kept this up. 

His hand flew down to tangle in his love’s hair, gently pulling him back until his cock popped free from Link’s mouth. His swollen lips were glossy from Sidon’s natural slick in the gentle glow of the prince’s room as he smoothed his hands down the zora’s thighs. _Goddess_ , he was _beautiful_. 

       “I want you,” Sidon’s voice was raw, intense as he slid his hand from his champion’s hair to cup his cheek. “Blessed Hylia, Link, I _need_ you.” He bit back a groan at the way Link slowly licked his lips, half lidded blue eyes mirroring the naked want he was sure burned in his own. 

Link turned away to plant a soft kiss against his lover’s palm. 

       "Then have me.” His voice was soft, so soft Sidon felt more than heard him. Soft enough to break his heart as his love shot him a warm look and nuzzled into his hand. 

Link deserved more than this. 

He swallowed the thought and obediently slid back into the water, dipping below the surface to pepper kisses down Link’s chest, his stomach, the gentle slope of his hip, down the firm ‘v’ of his pelvic muscle. He had to curl his body to follow the shape of his pool, and by the time he had reached his prize his back floated parallel to the floor. Had Link been born a zora he would simply sink all the way to the bottom as he easily lifted the champion’s toned legs to hook them over his shoulders. Then his lover could be as loud as they both craved, the incriminating sounds of their lust lost beneath the water. But Link was Link and Sidon wouldn’t change a single thing about him, so he was mindful of keeping the hylian’s head above the surface as he situated himself between Link’s legs. Small hands lurched forward to balance against the top of Sidon’s crest. 

Link didn’t know it, but here, beneath the water, Sidon could happily drown in him- his scent, his taste, his warmth, the thrum of his pulse. It was all magnified under the surface, overwhelming the prince until it dwarfed all else. 

He pulled away from his love’s soft skin before he reached his cock, instead drawing back to admire how the tight silk of his smallclothes stretched over the straining organ, only the flushed head poking over the top. He couldn’t fight his playful grin, the tips of his long, cruel claws ghosting over the firm, exposed swell of his love’s ass as he leaned in to blow water over that sweet, sensitive tip. Link’s body jerked above him at the unexpected sensation, and he earned an ornery heel kicked clumsily into his shoulder blade as a reward for his teasing. Sidon laughed, the sound smothered in the water, and turned to drag kisses along the exposed skin Link’s inner thigh, one hand gripping behind his knee to gently draw his leg open for Sidon’s affections, the other rather self-indulgently kneading Link’s firm backside. 

Sidon still couldn’t place the fabric of the champion’s stockings, not that it mattered, he could always pry later, for now he was content to simply admire how the glossy material hugged his champion’s long, toned legs like a second skin. He felt Link kick at him again, his small, strong hands pushing down on his crest. So impatient. Something else the two had in common. 

So he shifted his hold, both hands sliding to cup Link’s inner thighs, and gently spread him open. He was mildly annoyed to discover a thin strip of black silk in the way of his target, but, well, it would certainly explain how his little love’s smallclothes were covering his front but leaving his backside exposed. It was no difficult task to deal with at least, the strip was easy enough to hook with a thumb and tug out of the way. But, oh, how Link _shivered_ with the action, his hips bucking forward as much as Sidon’s grip would allow. It would seem the hero’s ‘gift’ was a bit more self serving than he’d originally assumed. 

Perhaps he should surprise Link with another similar outfit one day. 

(He couldn’t help the parallel his mind jumped to- how much less dignified than armor!)

(But, if he were being honest with himself, he knew that if he had a white scale to give it would belong to no other.) 

He smiled softly, not that Link could see, but he could certainly feel Sidon place a gentle, almost chaste kiss against his entrance. The little pucker clenched, Link’s body flinching with the contact before trying to throw his legs wider in Sidon’s grip, his fingers digging into the scales at the top of his tail to silently encourage his love. It was all the permission the prince needed to trace the tip of his tongue around his hole before dipping into his lover’s burning body. 

One of Link’s hands ripped away to break the surface of the water, his back curling forward. It wasn't difficult to support his little champion’s squirming weight as he licked into his warmth, gently stretching his tight hole until he was loose and pliant. Sidon’s tongue was nowhere near the size of what Link would be taking, his saliva only slightly better than the water, but it was the best they could do to prepare the hylian with time working against them as it was. Link would have to return to Tarrey Town before dawn. Even if he were to blunt his claws for the task he still had to worry about his sharp scales, and here, even more so than the rest of his lover’s delightful body, Link was so, so, _soft_ … 

He shifted them again, pulling away to bend Link in his grip and releasing one of his legs to tug the hand that was clawing up his tail free. His love lurched in the water, flailing for only a moment as his balance was shifted before calming- Sidon had him, wouldn’t let him slip under the surface. The prince peppered his captured wrist in a flurry of kisses before nuzzling into his open palm. 

_-Touch yourself-_ Sidon mouthed slowly against Link’s palm and grinned at the way his fingers twitched. He gave the Hylian’s wrist a playful squeeze before releasing him, his hand returning to its place behind Link’s knee, holding his legs up and out of the way. 

Link’s hand drifted, idly treading water once, twice, then lightly tracing along the edge of Sidon’s crest in a gentle caress. He paused to give the tip a stern little boop with his index fingertip, forcing Sidon to blink hard at the unexpected sensation and then the champion’s hand was gone. 

The hand that had been held above the water took its place, splaying across the broad, crimson plain of the top of his crest, his other hand pressing against the front of his smallclothes. Sidon watched as he rubbed himself through the flimsy cloth, the thin silk tugging and bunching over the swell of his arousal with each slow stroke. He didn’t linger too long before dipping his hand lower, his weight shifting in Sidon’s arms as he tested his entrance with a probing finger, dipping in to the first knuckle and shallowly thrusting. 

Sidon purred, the noise nothing but a low vibration in the water as he leaned in to suck a bruise into Link’s toned thigh. How he adored his lover’s soft skin, the way the blood rose to meet him, here where Link’s usual underclothes covered. Here he could mark his beloved without worry. And mark him he did, alternating between doing what he could with his tongue to ease the way for Link to add a second, third, and tentatively a fourth finger to curl into his body and smothering his creamy thighs in deep, bruising kisses. 

He could feel the tremble in Link’s long legs, could taste his precome in the water, even with his eyes closed the prince could feel the slow drag and curl  of his little love’s fingers as deep in his body as he could reach. He mouthed along his warm thigh and drank deep of how close the champion teetered to climax. It must be a rush to be so full- though they both knew his incredible, amazing little love could (had, _would_ ) take more, could be stuffed so full he could barely breath and the little brute would still beg Sidon to give him _more_. 

His cocks twitched in anticipation, and with a low hum he sank his teeth as deep as he dared into his champion’s thigh. Link’s entire body jerked, his fingers ripping out of his entrance to steady himself on Sidon’s crest as the prince moaned against his skin. Blessed Goddess forgive him, but Her champion tasted _divine_ . He withdrew his teeth slowly, mourning the gush of hot blood over his tongue before it was even gone. He cracked his eyes open to watch the warm, rich, streams of red swirl and dance in the crystalline water of his sleeping pool, knew that he would be able to taste Link, and everything that he had done to Link, for the next couple of days but couldn’t bring himself to care. Not when the hylian was trembling in his arms, pawing along his crest in a silent, desperate plea, not when his love was boneless and _ready._ He placed one last quick kiss on the edge of the cuts he’d left in Link’s thigh, a gentle but unnecessary apology. Then, with a careless kick, he was breaching the surface of his sleeping pool. 

Link was waiting for him, flushed all the way up to the tips of his ears and panting. He all but threw his arms around Sidon’s neck and kissed him fervently. Sidon met his lover halfway, more than happy to devour his small mouth as he spun them smoothly to press Link against the wall of his pool. Hylians were children of the land, and while the champion was more than accommodating towards Sidon’s natural inclination to mate in the water, the prince did what he could to ensure his love’s comfort as well- providing something solid for Link to brace himself against was really the least he could do. 

Link nibbled his bottom lip, the press of teeth making his mind fog. Of _course_ it would be okay if his beloved tore into him, left his mark- his _claim_ \- in pretty, precious, little patterns across the prince’s skin. He could probably, maybe, possibly come up with a plausible explanation when he wasn’t so riled up with lust he couldn’t see straight. What could _possibly_ go wrong? 

( _The champion: exiled from Zora’s Domain- or worse- and dishonourably discharged, the legend of the Hero ending in scandal. The prince: shamed, ostracized and held in contempt, destined to slowly drown beneath the weight of his heartbreak and guilt. Their ruin could never be more certain._ ) 

But this- this was worth the risk. The way the hylian pressed their bodies together, sighing sweetly as Sidon returned the favour and caught his lip in sharp teeth, the barest tease of what he _could_ do drawing blood that he eagerly lapped up with a low moan. To hold Link in his arms, to love him and be loved by him in equal measure, was worth the risk a thousand times over. 

He cupped the champion’s cheek, stroking the pink skin with his thumb as he placed a gentle kiss against his hairline. 

       “Are you ready, my love?” He whispered into Link’s golden hair. He pulled them apart only far enough to see his beloved’s response. Link met his gaze with a flat look. 

_-I’m ready for you to stop fucking around-_  The words were harsh and crude, but there was a warmth in those wonderful blue eyes that made the prince’s heart swell, and Sidon couldn’t help but laugh. He leaned down to gently butt his crest against Link’s forehead, the hero surging up to meet him, and then he was pulling himself up to his impressive full height against the hylian. 

Link scrambled against the edge of the pool, his arms raising up out of the water to clamber across the wet marble floor as his eyes raked over the expanse of his love’s toned body. Sidon braced his hands flat on the floor behind Link’s shoulders, swallowing down a quiet thrill at how far his love had to crane his head back to meet his gaze. It never failed to amaze him how their bodies, though they were so vastly different, managed to meld together so beautifully. 

Link’s hand flew to grip his wrist, his other clenching against marble, his long legs wrapping around his waist as Sidon dipped one hand back in the water to line the head of his cock up with Link’s entrance and _pushed_. 

The tip popped in with a pleasant lack of resistance. Link’s entire body shuddered with the sudden intrusion, his perfect little mouth dropping open in a silent moan from just this much. Sidon swallowed thickly and stilled, waiting for his love to relax around him before he continued. 

       “Oh Link,” His voice was barely a whisper as his hand glided up to cup the small of his champion’s back, his thumb petting along the soft silk that wrapped around his torso. “how you spoil me. You’re so beautiful, my love.” 

Link rolled his hips impatiently in an attempt to coax more of Sidon’s length into his body. His fingernails bit into the tough skin of the prince’s wrist, his other hand flying to splay across the hard surface of his love’s stomach. His eyes were barely cracked open, blue slivers burning into the zora, his mouth a violent red, blood smeared across his savaged lip like crude lipstick as he mouthed silently. 

_-Move-_  

His fingers curled against milky pale dermal skin and solid muscle, those pretty, plush lips curling back in frustration to bare blunt teeth as the champion’s head tipped back to bump against the floor. 

**_-Move-_**  

And Sidon could never deny his love. 

With a growl so low Link felt it rumble through his fingertips more than heard it, Sidon rolled his hips, pressing deeper into the tight heat of his lover. Link’s eyes snapped shut, his head rocking forward and eyebrows furrowed in concentration as he fought the urge to tense around the massive girth that was gently bullying it’s way into him with maddeningly slow, shallow thrusts. 

By the time Sidon was seated as deep as he dared Link was shaking in his arms, eyes squeezed shut and panting heavily, both hands fisted against the prince’s stomach. Sidon crooned in a way he hoped the hylian would find soothing, his hands gently smoothing down his sides. 

       “You’re amazing my love, incredible, just look at you.” He pet his thumbs down the ‘v’ of Link’s pelvic muscle, beautifully framing the hard cock still trapped in the silken smallclothes he had worn to surprise his lover. The prince’s other clasper pressed against it, caught between their bodies and highlighting the difference in their sizes, dwarfing the other organ. It also vividly illustrated just how _much_ of him was buried in the hylian’s petite body, poor Link stretched wide to accommodate him, far beyond what he would need to take one of his own kind. 

The sight drew a lewd groan out of the prince. While he would never admit it out loud, it selfishly delighted him to know that no other would ever fill the hero of legend like _he_ could. He pulled back and thrust into him with a bit more force, punching a sweet moan out of his love. 

       “You feel so good, Link.” The champion’s hand flew from his stomach to clamp over his own mouth to muffle his beautiful cries as his prince began to fuck him in earnest. Sidon’s voice wavered as he arched over his small love. “So _good_ \- _ah_ \- so, so good to me.” 

Link was _unbelievably_ tight, his beautiful body hugging and dragging against each ridge of Sidon’s length like it was made just for the prince. 

(Or perhaps it would be more accurate to say Sidon had been made just for Link? He didn’t pretend to know the more subtle details of the Hero’s cycle. All accounts he had found on the subject were more intent on detailing the great battle itself, not what reward the Goddesss had shaped for the champion once the fight was won.) 

Link scrambled for a better hold on his lover, a solid grip to brace himself and meet the zora’s thrusts with his own. He wanted to _feel_ him- deeper, _harder_. His heels dug into Sidon’s hips, sharp crimson scales biting threateningly into his skin, and his free hand clawed against his ribs, just beneath his sensitive gills. He didn’t dare pull away the hand covering his mouth though, didn’t trust himself to be able to choke down the desperate moans that would surely get them caught as mind numbing pleasure thundered beneath his skin. 

It was as though Sidon had read his thoughts as he relinquished his bruising grip on Link’s narrow hips to grab him behind his knees. He effortlessly yanked the champion’s legs open and out of the way, bending Link neatly to allow himself a better angle to properly _pound_ into his love. 

Link’s hand flew from where it had clawed tiny, red, crescents into the pale skin of Sidon’s ribs to scratch at the marble floor, white knuckled and desperate, as his whole body bounced with the force of his lover’s brutal thrusts. Sidon’s dreadful teeth were bared, eyes narrowed to thin, predatory slits with black pupils engorged, the tips of his long claws digging deep enough into his thighs to draw blood. The sight should have been frightening, monstrous even, but Link _keened_ behind his fingers, overstimulated and overwhelmed and overjoyed, thrilling in the sheer intensity of it all. These encounters with his prince always toed the line between skin tearing _pleasure_ and seering _too much too much._ But Link had always been fascinated with testing the limits of his body, and Sidon was not one to back down from a challenge. To know that he could bring his normally stately and collected lover to this point was Link’s quiet glowing pride. 

       "Oh Link, oh _Link_ , my precious, my pearl.” Sidon groaned low, soft, and it was almost hard to believe such a melodious voice could come from such a frightful maw. His head tilted back, long, graceful neck arching, to moan his sweet confessions to the ceiling like a filthy prayer in time with his vicious thrusts. “ _Ah-! I love you, I love you, I love you-”_  

Link writhed beneath the prince, his hand finally ripping away from his lips with a sound dangerously close to a sob to fist in his hair. He sucked in a deep breath through his clenched teeth with a violent hiss and held it. Sidon was too damned big, too damned sweet, too damned _perfect_ and Link would happily fight Calamity Ganon all over again armed with nothing but a raw drumstick as long as this was the reward that waited for him. 

Link’s palms against his chest brought the zora’s attention back to his love. Beautiful blue eyes, glassy, out of focus, and soft with lust, cut into him deeper than a knife. The champion groped at the prince’s chest, fingertips shaking as his body rocked with his thrusts. Sidon could tell he was close, so close, the hylian’s face contorting into something close to pain before melting into pleasure, his little toes flexing and curling, flexing and _curling_ in the water over and over again. 

Sidon released one of his long, toned legs to smooth his hand down Link’s neglected  member. The silk of his smallclothes snagged awkwardly on his scales, but still provided enough protection for him to touch his love so intimately. He also noted how slippery and tacky the undergarment was to the touch, already soaked through with slick from the clasper that was caught between their bodies, grinding against him with each thrust. If he were in a more civilized state of mind he would be mortified. Now though, it punched a low, needy groan from deep in his chest. He hoped, he wished, he prayed that Link knew what he did to him, how his lover drove him wild. 

Link threw his head back, breath held tightly, and mouthed silently up at the prince, his sweet, dewy lips shaping each word carefully through the haze of pleasure. 

_-Love you, I lo- o- ohhh fuck, oh_ **_fuck_ ** _, I love y-_  

And then everything was tensing against Sidon, _around_ him, Link’s hands flying to tangle in his hair tight enough that it had to hurt. Then he was releasing that held breath in something between a high moan and a sob as his orgasm hit him like a hinox. It was probably too loud but both men were too far gone to even notice let alone care. 

All that mattered now was how impossibly tight Link was, to the point it was almost painful for the zora prince to move. But at the same time it was so _good,_ so far beyond anything he’d ever experienced before he had lain with his wonderful, beautiful, incredible hero. 

He continued to fuck Link through the hylian’s climax, the hand that had been fondling his love’s cock now gripped his own, pumping hard to bring himself over the same ledge while Link was still coming down. Link quietly urged him on in the way of sweet moans and trembling hands and heated looks, his legs spread wide, so beautifully wide to allow his love deeper, ever _deeper_ into that blissful heat. He was beginning to lose his rhythm, long, deep thrusts stuttering into inelegant bucks, his breathing was reduced to a cacophony of quiet moans and harsh pants. 

He wanted to tell Link he loved him, wanted to cup his cheek and pour the depths of his heart out to his most treasured friend- his admiration, his pride, his insecurity, his fear, _everything_. 

But it was all he could do to arch over his lover and pant his name over and over, low and desperate, a shameful litany, the sweetest supplication. 

       “Come for me.” Link’s soft, shaky whisper rang through the tangled snare of the prince’s thoughts like a bell through the fog. He met his love’s gaze, the poor hylian an utter mess beneath him, but Link’s gaze was so warm as he ran his hands down the zora’s stomach. “Come for me, Sidon. I want it, I _need_ to feel you come for me.” 

And, as easy as that, the dam broke- all the tension that had been ramping up beneath his skin released in a hot rush of ecstasy that made the blood sing in his veins and his world tilt beneath him. He pressed deep, his breath hitching and body trembling in delight, and gave his love everything he so sweetly asked for. 

Link was there when Sidon came down, coaxing him back to himself with soft caresses and gentle kisses against his skin. He felt boneless, tired, and so deeply satiated he was sure if the ceiling caved in at that very moment he wouldn’t so much as flick a fin. Already his claspers were softening and preparing to recede back into the warmth of their pouch, so it was no difficult task to pull himself free from Link’s body and dip lower into his pool to gather the hylian in his arms. Link threw his arms around his neck and buried his burning face against his love’s cool skin. 

The distance to Tarrey Town pressed on them both and Link grumbled at the thought. He caught the nape of Sidon’s neck in his teeth and quickly bit down, more peevish than sensual, and huffed into his shoulder. 

       “Mine.” 

       “Always.” Sidon murmured softly into his hair. Link nodded and Sidon sighed, his large, rough hand rubbing soothing circles over the champion’s back. He wished Link could stay with him- from the bottom of his heart he wished he could stay- but duty called. Called Link back to princess Zelda’s side, called Sidon to his father’s. So for now they would just have to content themselves with this- with stolen moments quietly holding each other until the subtle tremble beneath their skin steadied.

**Author's Note:**

> 1) That outfit is ruined.  
> 2) This was written for Tumblr's SidLink Secret Santa- so happy ho-ho, eruri-trash-queen, and thank you for the lingerie prompt. Sorry it's late, it spiraled wildly out of my control.  
> 3) Lingerie insp can be found here: https://www.instagram.com/p/BNSGA5VA4p3/?hl=en  
> 4) This is unbeta'd, so any mistakes here are my own  
> 5) There actually is a backstory that details WHY they can't just openly be together that I didn't explain here, whoops. I may or may not get around to posting a prequel type thing later.  
> 6) The stockings are latex. Because this whole thing is wildly self-indulgent and I have no control over my life.
> 
> Thanks for reading :)


End file.
